Veronica Mars  The Lyrical
by D3c0d3x
Summary: Each chapter is a different pairing, storyline, drama, etc. SongFic. Expect lots of LoVe, because they are my favorite couple. Requests are welcome!


**A/N: I'm writing a songfic for the Twilight series, so I figured I wanted to do one for my favorite TV show as well!**

**It will be random pairings, random settings, and random storylines revolving around a song. Expect a lot of Veronica and Logan, because they totally should have ended up together, married, with 2.5 kids. I love them as a couple, and am excited to know that Wikipedia has them listed as a supercouple. Pretty neat in my book.**

**Let me know if you want to read a certain pairing, storyline, or song. I love 'requests.' =]**

Song: Droplets – Colbie Caillet ft. Jason Reeves

Characters: Logan and Veronica

Setting: Veronica walks in the rain, thinking about her most recent break-up with Logan when she found out he slept with Madison.

She walked down the sidewalk, enjoying the feel of the warm Neptune rain on her skin. She was devastated. Logan had slept with Madison, the one girl she could not stand.

_I'm leaving you_

_Not sure if that's what I should do_

_It hurts so bad._

_I'm wanting you but can't go back_

She wanted him to tell her he was just kidding. It was all a lie, a joke. That he loved her and wouldn't touch Madison with a ten foot pole. But she knew the truth. She couldn't stop imagining it in her head; she hated herself and Madison for the sickening loop of never ending footage running through her brain.

She was terrified that she would never get over this. Logan had always been the one for her. Since she first started dating him, there was never anyone else. Dating Duncan again had proven to be a huge mistake.

They were wrong in thinking they could capture the carefree puppy love they had in their youth and turn it into someone more substantial. It failed miserably, with Duncan hanging on to Veronica but in love with a comatose Meg, who happened to give birth to his child before unfortunately passing away.

_Trying to find, find_

_That all elusive piece of mind_

_Stuck here somehow_

_Shrouded beneath my fear and doubt_

_And I don't need it_

She ended up sitting on the beach. Watching the rain hit the waves and listening to the dull roar of her own thoughts. Watching a surfer enjoying the swells, she thought back to her own surfer, when they had first met.

She remembered their first kiss, how shocked they both were when it happened. How he stormed into the hotel room, popping the undercover cop in the face, thinking he was hurting her. She remembered their time spent in the 'out of order' girl's restroom.

They started out with such passion, such explosiveness. Honestly, that passion never faded between them. Even when they were broken up, that passion never faded, it just morphed into a different emotion, equally as powerful. Anger, hate, lust, before morphing back into love.

_Cause I'm walking down this road alone_

_And it figures all I'm thinking about is you, is you my love._

_My head is in a cloud of rain and the world it seems so far away_

_And I'm just waiting to fall into droplets into droplets. _

She hated that he did this to her, hated that he came into her life and turned it upside down. She hated that she wanted him so badly. Of all the people she'd met, dated, or momentarily lusted after, Logan was the only one she wanted to come hold her right this moment. And he was the one who drove her here, sitting on the beach in the rain, crying her eyes out.

_You left a mark._

_I wear it proudly on my chest_

_Above my heart_

_To remind me that I feel the best when I'm with you_

_Everything is effortless, you know it's true._

_My eyes are painted with regret, and I don't need it._

She hated herself more than Madison in that moment. She was the one that childishly stormed from the hotel room, the one who told Logan she could never get over this. Truthfully, she may never get over it. But she should have waited, she should have heard him out, maybe there was an explanation she just wasn't imagining. She stuck her fist in her mouth, fighting the urge to scream at the world.

_Cause I'm walking down this road alone_

_And it figures all I'm thinking about is you, is you my love._

_My head is in a cloud of rain and the world it seems so far away_

_And I'm just waiting to fall and sink into your skin_

Logan was apart of her forever more, she finally realized. She could live with that part, block it off from her daily life and forget it was apart of her, or she could embrace it, forgive it, and let it consume her once more.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear him calling her name, didn't realize he was beside her until her grabbed her hand.

"Please, listen to me," he said, not giving her a chance to say a word. "I didn't even know it was her. I was drunk out of my mind; I don't remember anything about it except waking up in the morning, puking into a garbage can beside the bed, and hearing my shower running. For a second I thought it was you, until she walked out. I was sick to my stomach knowing I slept with her, knowing what she did to you. I wasn't lying to you when I told you I regretted it every day. I kicked her out immediately, but I'm sure she forgot to mention that part. I didn't even let her get completely dressed before I locked her out of my bedroom. Had I been semi conscious at all, I never would have slept with anyone, especially her. I only want you, Veronica, now and forever," he said holding her hand, willing her to forgive him and just look up.

_You are like the raindrops, the raindrops falling down on me._

_You left a mark, you left a mark_

_She left a mark, he left._

_She left, he left._

_And I don't, I don't need it._

She lifted her head, noticing his eyes were puffy and rimmed red like hers surely were. "I'm sorry," she said, tears mixing with the rain. "I shouldn't have stormed out; I should have listened to you. I'm so worried I'm not enough for you that I don't think sometimes. I love you so much it hurts, Logan. I'm so sorry," she said again before he fastened his lips to hers.

"I love you, Veronica. Never for a second think you're not enough for me. I don't want anyone but you, bobcat," he said grinning.

She laughed as she remembered the night Logan officially met her dad. As he pulled her onto his lap kissing her again, she knew their story was far from over.

"Epic," she whispered against his lips. He nodded his head, laughing at her reference. They sat there, soaked, watching the sun droop beneath the horizon and Veronica knew things would never be the same again, they would be much, much better.


End file.
